The Love That Can Never Be, Or Can It?
by Star-Rose Lover
Summary: 'I love you...' a short sentence so easily uttered, but the words in it... mean too much. "No, Yusei. It's too dangerous, we'll get caught. I... love you too much for that." Why did this happen...? /Kinda relates to my old story, Help Me. Rated T


Star-Rose Lover: Hi!

Jack: You were rather quick, I thought you said you were going to wait for two more days before uploading this.

Star-Rose Lover: Well I was going to,but the freakin temptation was too much for me! I just HAD to update it.

Jack: Whatever.

Star-Rose Lover: Right. Well, new people who haven't read Help Me (the story I recently deleted to replace with this one), this is it. Same characters, same plot (in a weird kind of way), and etc. etc. So please enjoy! I think you'll like it.

* * *

><p><em>Yusei POV<em>

I muttered a curse under my breath as I reached my gloved hand to wipe my brow where perspiration had gathered, as it threatened to obscure my vision from doing my job any more than it has. I sighed heavily (though it honestly sounded more like a growl), and narrowed my eyes at the detonator as the minutes ticked by, a slow countdown to me and my partner, Akiza's, death.

I could hear my magenta-haired friend behind me, shifting her gun from hand to hand, muttering undeterminable curses under her breath as I appear to be doing more and more with every failed attempt of destroying the detonator physically through circuits and wires.

For an hour now I had been trapped in this hot, cramped room, the door behind me and Akiza locked too heavily to even pick (trust me, we tried and know), so we were given the only other choice of trying to destroy the detonator that _he _wanted to kill us with.

I glanced hesitantly at Akiza behind me. I could almost hear- no, _feel- _Akiza's emotions of anger and frustration settling in at every failed attempt of mine. Truly, I didn't blame her; I was feeling the same at myself. Plus I think the heat was getting to us. Any minute now, she would be saying the very words I dreaded her to say-

"Yusei! I thought you were _good _at these things," she said in a strained voice, finally choosing a hand in which her gun could settle in. "Hell, I've _seen _you in action. What's your problem today, huh?"

Yup. She said it.

I chose to stay quiet as I knew it would only get on her nerves... as I was correct-

"Well?" Akiza hissed.

I shook my head, still trying to focus back on the matter at hand and not wanting to enter into another argument with her, for it would only make her madder than she already was and it would distract me as well.

I heard her huff and mutter something along the lines of, "Stupid crab-head." Damn, she knew how to get to me.

I felt my own anger and frustration cave in at the mocked insult and whirled around to face her, throwing her a pointed glare. She glared back at me with the same pointed mailce. But my eyes immmediantly softened at the worry etched on her face, worry for me; for _us._

"Akiza...," I muttered.

_Three...Two... One..._

_Bepp! Beep! Beep!_

Akiza jumped as I whirled around to face the activated detonator, the time finally hitting its last minute.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Almost... there...

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Yusei!"

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**

Thirty seconds.

"YUSEI!"

To hell with it.

I jumped up and wrapped my arm around Akiza's waist, emitting a grunt from her and slightly lifting her up off the ground.

I threw myself against the door, even though I knew it would be to no avail. Maybe if I tried a little harder...

I tried again, this time throwing myself too hard. I felt a wave of pain from my shoulder, causing me to stagger backwards. I could feel Akiza's arm wiggling against my chest, trying to free itself. Maybe just one more try, and we'll be free-

**BOOM! **

I screwed my eyes shut, thinking maybe it was the detonator going off, and opened my mouth to say something to Akiza.

"Akiza, I just wanted to let you know I-"

"Yusei, hurry, I got the door open!"

I gave a retarded, drawn out "Huh?" as I opened my eyes. I saw the once-locked door hanging on one hinge, the other blown completly off.

I blinked once, twice, three times before I felt Akiza's hand grasp my arm and pull me out. We ended up in an empty hallway, one that had people traveling to and fro just two hours ago.

Ten seconds.

Dammit.

This time I pulled Akiza down the empty hallway, pulling her into the nearest door that was a cleaning closet.

I held her close, letting her burrow her head into my sweaty chest.

Five seconds.

Akiza glanced up at me. "Yusei..."

"Yeah..."

Three...

Memories flashing past.

"I..."

Two...

All those hard, sorrowful moments.

"Love..."

One...

The love that can never be.

"You..."

Zero.

_How did this happen...!_

* * *

><p>Star-Rose Lover and Characters: *chewing popcorn while majorly engrossed*<p>

Star-Rose Lover: That...was better than I thought it would be.

Crow: *chewing popcorn loudly* Yeah, no kidding.

Star-Rose Lover: I love it already! I hope you guys liked it too! Please review! It makes me happy to see your responses! :D


End file.
